1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to surgical instruments and, more particularly, to an instrument that can be held and manipulated like a pistol and which is particularly adaptable for use as a forceps.
2. Background Art
Forceps-types of surgical instruments abound in the prior art. Certain of these instruments are suitable for the performance of laparoscopy, while others are not. It is common for those used in laparoscopy to have an elongate body, which is extendable through a trocar. At the distal end of the body are commonly one or two movable jaws which can be manipulated from the proximal end of the body. This jaw operation is commonly effected by holding a portion of the body between the index and middle fingers and pressing forwardly an operating rod or sleeve with the thumb in much the same manner as a plunger is depressed on a conventional syringe.
One difficulty with the above type of conventional instrument is that it is not firmly graspable within the hand of the user. It may be difficult or awkward for the user to firmly hold the instrument consistently in one position to carry out a procedure without hand fatigue. This is particularly true of those instruments that are operated by only the fingertips of the user. Further, nerve injury and/or paralysis may result to the thumb and/or fingers from repeated use of such an instrument.
Another problem with the above instrument is that the operating mechanism therefor is so configured that it is difficult for the user to exert a substantial force on the operating mechanism, particularly at some awkward angles in which the user may be required to place the instrument.
A further problem with the above type of instrument is that if the user wishes to lock the instrument in a particular position, as to maintain the jaws in a locked position, a set screw is commonly utilized. This requires the user to with one hand set the desired position for the jaw(s) and with the other hand tighten the set screw. To release the jaw(s), the user must stabilize the instrument with one hand and release the set screw with the other hand.
Another mechanism used to lock the jaws is a ratchet mechanism connected to the operating handles. Engaging the ratchet is usually not a problem. However, releasing the ratchet is often difficult and awkward and may require the use of both hands.
A still further problem with the above type of instruments is that they are generally one dimensional in function. That is, the working tip for each is generally adapted for but one function. For example, the working tip may be a pair of jaws or prongs. The user must keep on hand an inventory of different tools capable of carrying out each different procedure to be performed.
Still another problem with certain prior art surgical instruments of the type described above is that they do not lend themselves to cleaning and/or repair. Those units that are not readily disassembled may require an intricate cleaning process. In the event of a malfunction of the instrument, the entire instrument may have to be discarded.